Jea x Jimin (OC)
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Jea adalah murid baru di Saitha Senior High School. Karena kecantikan, dan perilaku baik Jea, ada seorang anak lelaki dari kelas sebelah yang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jimin namanya. Awalnya, Jea tidak peduli dengannya. Tapi, berkat Sena, sahabatnya, Jea menjadi jatuh cinta juga dengan Jimin. Romance!


**Jea x Jimin (OC)**

Gadis itu melihat ke arah arlojinya yang berwarna putih. Setelah beberapa detik dia menatap arlojinya, gadis itu pun mendesah pelan dan berlari sedikit lebih cepat untuk sampai di sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Ya, tentu saja sekolahnya.

Tak perlu heran, sudah pasti, dilihat dari gerak-gerik gadis itu, dia pasti terlambat sekolah. Ya, sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan. Kegiatan pembelajaran pun sudah dimulai. Gadis itu yang bernama Hwang Jea atau Jea, memang sering terlambat ke sekolah, karena jarak sekolah dari rumahnya memang cukup jauh. Dia terus berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kelasnya, 2-1. Sampai di kelas, seorang guru menatapnya tajam, dan tentunya semua murid melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Ya, Jea memang sedang di depan pintu kelas. Gurunya hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja guru dengan spidolnya. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Gurunya tidak suka bila melihat muridnya yang datang terlambat, karena dia adalah wali kelas Jea. Gurunya yang bernama Mrs. Ling, tetap menatap Jea dengan tajam. Sementara, Jea hanya bisa mendesah dan menunduk, lalu kata-katanya keluar dari mulutnya. "_I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm late again_," desahnya. Mrs. Ling tidak menjawab, lalu menatap Jea dari kepala sampai kaki. Sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi, beliau pasti sedang melihat cara berpakaian Jea. Jea memang rapi. Rambutnya rapi, berseragam rapi, namun dia melanggar satu peraturan. Bila masuk kelas, tidak boleh memakai jaket. Tetapi, Jea adalah murid baru di Saitha Senior High School ini. Dia baru seminggu bersekolah di sini. Jadi, wajar saja Jea belum mengetahui semua peraturan sekolah. Jea pun masih memakai jaket.

"Hwang Jea," ucap Mrs. Ling memanggil Jea. Gadis cantik itu mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Mrs. Ling. Jea masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas, semua murid pun masih menatapnya, lalu mereka tertawa. "Cukup!" bentak Mrs. Ling memukul meja dengan penghapus _whiteboard_. Semua murid pun terdiam dan mengerjakan tugas apa yang diberikan oleh beliau. "Hwang Jea!" panggil Mrs. Ling sekali lagi. Beliau pun berjalan semakin dekat, mengakibatkan lantai berbunyi karena suara dari _high heels_-nya yang berwarna hitam. "Eum… _Yes, Miss_?" jawab Jea dengan gugup. Mrs. Ling melihat pakaian Jea. Jea hanya melihat dirinya, lalu Mrs. Ling menegurnya kembali. "Lepas jaketmu, dan segera duduk di bangkumu!" bentak Mrs. Ling sangat keras. Jea hanya bisa mendesah lagi. Dia pun melepas jaketnya dan berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah bangku sahabatnya, Yoon Sena. Jea duduk dengan pelan. Jea tidak mengeluarkan apapun dari ranselnya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan buku tulis kosong dan tempat pensil miliknya. Sena pun semakin bingung. "Keluarkan segera buku Matematikamu!" bisik Sena melirik Mrs. Ling yang masih melihat gerak-gerik Jea. Jea tidak berkutik, dan meraba isi ranselnya. _Buku Matematikaku… Ya ampun. Aku malah menyiapkan buku untuk besok… _keluh Jea dalam hati. "Jea!" bisik Sena lagi. Jea melirik Sena dan mengatakan bahwa Jea pinjam buku Matematika milik Sena. Dia berbicara kepada Sena menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Tentu saja Sena mengerti, karena Sena yang mengajarkannya bahasa isyarat menggunakan tangan. "A-apa? Tak kusangka. Kau ini terlalu buru-buru, ya. Hmmffh… Baiklah. Ini bukunya," Sena pun menyerahkan buku Matematika miliknya dan menggoyangkan pensil mekaniknya.

Jea pun berbisik, "Kita pakai buku ini berdua saja," Sena melirik Jea, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mrs. Ling pun duduk di bangkunya dan berkata, "Jea, apakah kau lupa membawa buku Matematika lagi?" tegur beliau sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan tangan kanannya. Jea pun menatap Mrs. Ling, lalu mengangguk pelan. Semua murid pun tertuju ke arah tempat duduk Jea. "Hmmph… I… Iya, Mistress. _I'm so sorry_, aku menyiapkan buku pelajaran bukan untuk hari ini, melainkan untuk besok," keluh Jea kembali. Sena hanya menatap Jea. Sena merasa kasihan karena sahabatnya sering ditegur dan dihukum oleh wali kelasnya sendiri, Mrs. Ling. "Bukan Jea, Mistress, tetapi saya…" tiba-tiba Sena berbicara sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Saya heran denganmu, Sena. Kau ini adalah anak paling teladan di kelas 2-1, tetapi mengapa bisa lupa membawa buku pelajaran? Dan Jea…" kata-kata Mrs. Ling pun terpotong oleh Sena. "Benar, Mistress. Saya lupa membawa buku Matematika," ucap Sena mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jea. Jea hanya menunduk dan tersenyum sendiri. Mrs. Ling hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatan pembelajaran.

Bel yang terpampang di tembok dekat meja piket pun ditekan oleh salah seorang guru piket. Saatnya istirahat. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tetapi—Jea, Sena, Hanmi, dan Minhwa, empat sahabat itu pun pergi ke lapangan untuk berlatih basket. Mereka akan mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti pertandingan olahraga basket antarsekolah. "Jea, ke lapangan, yuk! Mau ikut latihan basket, nggak?" tawar Sena membawa bola basketnya, dan berjalan keluar kelas. Jea menutup resleting ranselnya dan berlari keluar kelas sambil mengangguk. Sudah pasti, itu tandanya dia ingin ikut latihan. Di lapangan, sudah ada Mira, Hara, Heera, dan Nayoung. Mereka pun berlatih. Jea, Sena, Hanmi, dan Minhwa melawan Mira, Hara, Heera, dan Nayoung. "Sena!" teriak Jea melempar bola basket kepada Sena. Sena menangkap bolanya, lalu berlari dan berusaha menghindari halangan Nayoung. Sena sudah mendekati ring. Dia memantulkan bola basketnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam ring basket. "_Nice shoot_, Sena!" puji Heera menepuk pundak Sena. Wajah Sena pun merah merona menahan malu. Jea, Hanmi, dan Minhwa tersenyum. "Jea, _nice pass_!" seru Sena. Jea hanya tersenyum dan mengambil botol minum miliknya. Sena pun melihat seorang laki-laki dari kelas sebelah yang bernama Park Jimin. Selama latihan berlangsung, dia melihat gerak-gerik Jea terus. Sena yang terkenal gadis yang jahil pun menyenggol lengan Jea. "Aduh!" Jea yang hampir tersedak pun merintih kesakitan. "Hehehe… _Sorry_, ya! Tapi, lihat deh, itu Jimin, kan?" Sena menunjuk anak itu. Jimin. Ya, dia sedang duduk di kursi dekat lapangan, sambil menendang batu kerikil beberapa kali. Jimin mendesah pelan, lalu menatap ke atas langit yang berwarna biru, sambil mengamati awan-awan yang berwarna putih bersih. "Andai saja kamu tahu perasaanku, Jea…" ucap Jimin pelan. Sena yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya pun berlari mendekati Jimin. "Jimin!" seru Sena melambaikan tangannya. Jimin pun hampir terjatuh dari kursi dan menoleh kepada Sena, lalu tersenyum. Sena pun duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. "Kau suka Jea, ya? Ayo, mengaku saja!" Sena menepuk pundak Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sena yang sangat jahil pun terus menggoda Jimin.

"Sena sedang apa, sih, dengan Jimin?" Jea pun akhirnya menyadari Sena hilang. Sena mengobrol dengan Jimin, dan sepertinya Jimin tampak merah merona. Akhirnya, Jea pun memutuskan untuk datang ke kursi panjang di dekat lapangan. "Kalian, mesra banget, deh!" goda Jea. Sena pun hanya _glares _kepada Jea dan menyuruh Jea duduk di sebelah Jimin. Wajah Jimin pun menjadi merah dan semakin merah merona. _Aku… Duduk dekat Jea! _batinnya. "Duh, apaan, sih!" Jea pun membersihkan noda yang tertempel di rok putihnya. "Jimin ingin mengutarakan per…" Jimin pun membungkam mulut Sena. Sena hanya bisa meronta. Jea pun semakin heran. "Jea…" Jimin menunduk pelan dengan wajah yang masih merah merona. "Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Jea pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Jimin hanya bisa berkata dalam hati, _Ya ampun, senyummu itu… Ah! _Jimin memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Sena dan Jea hanya melihat gerak-gerik Jimin yang sangat aneh. "Ayo, dong…" bujuk Sena kepada Jimin. Jea tambah bingung saja. Dia kembali duduk di bangku itu dan bertanya kepada Jimin. "H… Hwang Jea? A… Aku… Sudah lama suka padamu," Jimin mengatakan itu dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Jea pun terkejut bukan main. _Kau tidak tahu, Jimin? Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu… _Jea pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Iya, aku mengerti. Aku juga sebenarnya…" ucapan Jea pun terpotong lagi oleh Sena. "Sebenarnya, Jea juga jatuh cinta padamu!" seru Sena yang tidak bisa diam itu. Jea hanya membungkam mulut Jea, sambil menatap Jimin, dengan keringat yang mengucur dari dahi sampai lehernya. "A… Aku juga… Suka padamu," kata Jea menunduk pelan. Jimin pun terkejut juga. Tanpa sengaja, Jimin memeluk tubuh Jea dan mengecup dahi Jea berkali-kali. "J… Jimin…" Jea pun senang bukan main. Sena yang tidak mau ikut campur urusan mereka pun berlari ke lapangan. Jimin pun menggenggam tangan Jea. "Latihan basket bersama, yuk?" ajak Jimin. Jea mengangguk, lalu mereka pun bermain basket bersama.

[ HAHAHA MAAF YA TERLALU GARING MAAF MAAF MIANHAEYO ]


End file.
